storm_of_swordsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Florent
House Florent of Brightwater Keep is a vassal house that holds fealty to House Tyrell of Highgarden. Their seat is Brightwater Keep. The head of the house holds the title of Lord of Brightwater Keep. House Florent had close ties to House Gardener when they were the Kings of the Reach prior to the Aegon's Landing. House Tyrell were installed as Wardens of the South after King Mern IX Gardener was killed fighting Aegon the Conqueror. House Florent resents the elevation of House Tyrell and believe they have a more valid claim to the position. They fought for Stannis Baratheon in the War of the Five Kings as Selyse Florent was the wife of Stannis. As punishment, King Joffrey Baratheon decreed that the castle and lands of Brightwater Keep would be given to Ser Loras Tyrell's younger brother Ser Garlan Tyrell, creating House Tyrell of Brightwater Keep. The Florent sigil is a red gold fox's head on an ermine background. Their words are currently unknown. History Early history In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Florents, like the Tyrells, claim descent from the extinct House Gardener, the royal line of the defunct Kings of the Reach. The Florents are known to chafe at the fealty owed to House Tyrell. The Florents believe that they have a superior line of descent, and by rights should possess Highgarden. While many Houses in the Reach can claim some descent from House Gardener, the Florents were a cadet branch of the Gardeners (descended from a younger son), while the Tyrells can only claim descent from the Gardeners through the female line. Physically, Florents are known for having large and prominent ears. The heraldry of House Florent in the books is inconsistently described, but apparently consists of a red-gold fox's head, encircled by lapis lazuli flowers, all of which is on an ermine background. The TV version simply omits the lapis lazuli flowers (and predominantly shows a full-bodied fox). During the War of the Five Kings, the Florents initially declare for Renly Baratheon along with the rest of the noble Houses in the Reach, but following the latter's assassination, they defy the Tyrells and join Stannis Baratheon, becoming one of the few Houses of the Reach not to join their Tyrell overlords in switching their allegiance to House Lannister. * Lord {Alester Florent}, Lord of Brightwater. Executed for alleged treason. ** Lady Melara Crane, his wife. *** Lord Alekyne Florent, his son and heir. *** Melessa Florent, his eldest daughter. Married to Randyll Tarly. *** Rhea Florent, his second daughter. Married to Leyton Hightower. * Ser Axell Florent, his eldest brother. Castellan of Dragonstone. * Ser {Ryam Florent}, his second brother. Died in a fall from a horse. ** Queen Selyse Florent, Ryam's daughter. Married to Stannis I ** Ser {Imry Florent}, Ryam's eldest son. Killed while fighting in the Battle of the Blackwater. ** Ser Erren Florent, Ryam's second son. * Ser Colin Florent, his third brother. ** Delena Florent, Colin's daughter. Married to Ser Hosman Norcross. Mother of Edric Storm, one of Robert Baratheon's bastards. ** Omer Florent, Colin's son. A Maester of the Citadel. ** Merrell Florent, Colin's son. A squire. * Rylene Florent, his sister. Married to Ser Rycherd Crane. Category:Houses from the Reach Category:Noble houses Category:Vassal houses